


Do this for Me, My Little Angel

by PrettySami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruising, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, PWP, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/pseuds/PrettySami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets all drunk and when Cas comes to call he gets an unexpected surprise. Prompt: Forced oral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do this for Me, My Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenovasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/gifts).



> I wrote this for a Vale, thekillerbunny, and Elisse too! Jenova gave me the prompt.

Dean focused on the door to the rinky-dink motel room he and his brother were supposed to be sharing. However, Sam had decided to do a little more research and Dean had decided to leave him to it. 

He'd parked his baby and walked to the bar nearby. The hunt taking place allowed him some wiggle room (it seemed to be a spirit intent on warning people of their impending deaths rather than causing them) so a beer, or three, or six-seemed like a good idea. Dean didn't often drink to get drunk but opportunity only knocks once and all that.

For some reason, alcohol always gave him whatever the hell was the opposite of whiskey-dick. He was already a little horny thinking of the fun he was about to have. Even though none of the girls had wanted to go home with him after seeing how much alcohol he'd consumed. And being unable to coherently relay to them that he was 'good' and that he hadn't driven anyway he'd given up and laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Imagine! A girl not wanting to go home with Dean Winchester!

He'd even held it together long enough to stagger slowly and carefully back to the motel. His hand only slipped once when he reached for the knob. He was so proud! 

Dean closed his eyes, sat down, laid back on the hard bed, and allowed his feet to dangle over the edge. He felt around for the remote (Busty Asian Beauties anyone?) 

His fingers grazed the warm flesh of what he thought was another human.

“Hello, Dean.” said a familiar gruff voice.

Dean smiled slowly, eyes still closed. _'Well well well...the answer to my prayers,'_ he thought, courting blasphemy. He chuckled aloud at his own joke.

“You're inebriated.” Castiel said. It wasn't a question or a joke but it made Dean laugh more anyway. “Where is Sam? Surely he didn't leave you here like this...?”

Dean squinted down between his legs at where Cas was standing at the foot of the bed looking concerned, like always. His smile grew ever-wider. “C'mere, Cas.” he beckoned with his index finger.

The angel looked wary but leaned forward, trenchcoat rustling slightly. His tie dangled enticingly and Dean made a grab for it, tugging him down so their faces were millimeters apart.

The sudden movement made Castiel grunt confusedly. “Dean-! What-?!” He threw out his arms to keep from falling on his friend. “What has gotten into you?” His thighs were resting between Dean's legs. His trenchcoat curtaining the pair and practically soaking the angel in Dean's scent. There was of course the smell of the beer he'd consumed, along with the fresh smell of whatever soap he used, and the gel in his hair, his own personal musk... 

Cas inhaled deeply as he stared down into the half-lidded green eyes surrounded by a dusting of freckles. 

Dean leaned up to kiss the angel full on the mouth. Cas was taken entirely by surprise. So much so that he was unable to pull away. Dean balled the blue tie in his fist wanting to keep their mouths locked together. He prodded a bit with his tongue until Cas got the idea to part his lips and allow Dean access. His eyes opened wide at the invasion of the slippery pink muscle now exploring his mouth. He copied the movements tentatively, unsure of what to do. Little disoriented whimpers of pleasure escaped him whenever Dean paused for a breath.

It seemed as though Dean'd had enough. He sat up abruptly, forcing Cas to pull back and sway on his feet. Dean still had the tie coiled in his fist and tugged straight down, making the angel fall clumsily to his knees. 

Castiel let out a yelp of surprise and reached his hands out to grasp the tops of Dean's thighs. He looked up and tilted his head like a curious puppy. Blue eyes searching Dean's green ones for an answer to the unasked question: _Now what?_

Dean couldn't help a wicked little grin as he unzipped the fly of his no-namebrand jeans. He raised his hips and nodded to Cas who jerked when he realized he was supposed to be helping pull them down. He grabbed the belt-loops awkwardly and tugged, accidentally bringing Dean's boxer-briefs down with them. He looked fretful, “Dean, I'm sorry-” he was silenced, however, by the press of warm flesh on his mouth. Dean had released the tie and was now guiding his erection from the base. Cas' eyelids drooped at the feel of warm fluid anointing his lips when the tip was dragged across them.

Cas lapped his tongue out on reflex, making Dean hiss with pleasure. “Ah, Cas baby...” he grunted, then crammed Cas' unsuspecting mouth with his thick and dripping length. Cas made a bewildered sound and held his breath, gagging slightly around the hardened flesh. He tried to say Dean's name, to let him know that he was going to choke his vessel but there was nothing for it. It was safe to say the angel was a virgin and had therefore never given a blowjob. He held still and stared up helplessly at Dean with big, now-watering, blue eyes. 

Dean rested the hand not holding his cock in place, on top of Castiel's head. The angel, thinking at last there'd be some comfort-perhaps even an explanation, tried to nuzzle against it. And when he did, Dean rubbed his fingers through the strands cooing gentle words like, “...don't worry baby...” and “I won't fuck you too hard...' followed by '...but does it matter?” He knew Cas' _mojo_ kept him from most scrapes and scratches (via the near-broken fingers he'd received from punching him that one time). Why wasn't he resisting now? Why was he letting Dean treat him like a slut?...were the questions Dean would have been asking if he weren't so drunk. Whatevs. 

Drunk-Dean opted to not look a gift horse in the mouth and jammed his dick into Cas' wet heat. 

Cas was really gagging now, taking Dean's full length into his already bruised maw. Slobber ran uncontainably, thanks to his otherwise occupied tongue. Tears poured down his cheeks; the pain of stretching his mouth around Dean's swollen length was almost unbearable. He groaned and squirmed as Dean stuffed him, trying to pull back or pull away. The angel was lost. The delicate ridges of Dean's cock and the slip of his tongue over the salty skin making him feel stirrings of emotions he'd never felt before (or at all). 

Dean was moaning and whining, brazenly thrusting into Cas' mouth. Trying to feel every bump and esker of his throat, not caring if he damaged the sensitive flesh of his mouth.“Oh Cas...oh my angel...all mine...” Dean growled working his dick in and out roughly, holding Cas by the stubbly chin so he couldn't escape. 

He pulled out suddenly and Cas gasped for air. Dean panted as he smiled, rubbing his saliva-coated cock on either side of the angel's face. Cas blinked allowing the bruises to form on the corners of his mouth. He was doing this for Dean after all. He knew he needed this somehow, this interesting display of what he could only suppose was dominance. And there wasn't much he wouldn't do for Dean...

Dean slapped Castiel's cheek with the slobbery meat, “No teeth this time,”

Castiel didn't bother responding, he knew it wasn't a request. Dean grasped the damp hair on either side of Cas' head, just behind the ears, and pushed himself in once more. He fucked himself in Cas' mouth like a man possessed. He was loud too. Each time he tapped the back of the angel's throat he'd cry out in apparent ecstasy. Each inhale came with a curse and each exhale with a litany of, 'Cas, oh Castiel. Oh yeah...been wantin' to fuck that smart mouth for a long time...' Cas was taken aback at this information. Then again, Dean never ceased to amaze him. He said things about Sam too ('I'll get him too...keepin' secrets lately...get him to talk and scream and come...')

Soon enough Dean was coming himself. With a strangled, “Oh shit-” he squirted inside his mouth then jerked free and pumped the rest onto Cas' shocked and perplexed face. Long lashes shielded his vessel's baby blues from the worst of it and Dean shuddered when he looked down to admire his handy work. Sticky ropes of come oozed and dripped from Cas' flushed cheeks, stray droplets had narrowly missed his eyes, and then there was the little bit still on his lips. Of course Cas had held it in his mouth, unsure of what to do with it. 

“Swallow,” the hunter prompted. And the angel complied.

As soon as he saw Dean's pleased expression he felt the beginnings of shame. One of the few emotions he was all too familiar with. He moved to turn away but Dean grabbed the front of his coat and used his softening cock to smear the remaining come around Cas' tear-streaked face. 

When Dean was finished claiming him (this was the only thing Cas could relate this to) and stumbled to the tiny bathroom to shower, he sat back on his thighs feeling stunned. He raised a hand to touch his sticky face and found that it was shaking. He sat there like that a little longer, not sure what to do. Unsettled and anxious about what he'd just done with Dean. Unsettled because of his own hardness (he pawed at himself gingerly through the fabric of his slacks); anxious because part of him wanted to do it again...

The bathroom door opened and Dean leaned on the frame, the thin motel room towel strung about his hips. Cas looked at him hopefully. Dean snorted out a laugh and sauntered over to kneel down and bless Cas with a kiss. Apparently this is what he wanted, for he relaxed visibly and fell into the kiss readily, opening his mouth to Dean.

The sound of the key in the door made them both pause.

Sam opened the door wide wrestling with the bags he had in one hand and the books in the other. “Hey man, could you give me a-” he realized his brother's attire, blinked, and blushed. “Ah! Sorry, I should've called first! There's a girl here, isn't there?”

Dean smiled because of the rush of wings he'd heard when the door swung open. “No, Sammy. No girl.” he was still kneeling. “Just pickin' up the remote.” and he did.


End file.
